


Infinity War

by fruityypebbles



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Crack Treated Seriously, Other, hahahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruityypebbles/pseuds/fruityypebbles
Summary: Basically infinity war.. just facts. dont @ me.





	Infinity War

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy. This is a joke fic but I hope you enjoy I worked hard ;)). Also, I have a multifandom discord! If you're interested, add and dm me on discord: ar1#7429

"My brotha's ship - it is being attacked - hhjajdn jne," Loki whispered into the mic leading the call to nowhere. "Fucccccf!" He shouted as everyone died.  
Suddenly Hulk appears in Stephen's house and he's like "haha how strange it's a green man." (get it, strange ahahahagah) then Hulk turns into Bruce and Bruce is like "fucc man the grape is coming." Then Stephen is like "tf u mean the grape is coming?? bih?" and Bruce explains that hes gunna take over the world so Stephen gets Tony and Tony is like "wtf its u bruce" wnd Bruge is lik "yea haha surprised bitch." and Bruce asks Tony to get the avengers then Tony is like "about that" and Bruce is like "jesus fuck yall petty ass hos tbh" and then some shit goes fown and they gotta fight and Peter is like "im a big kid now0 qnr he slams himself into danger like a fricken,, pancake get slams onto a plate.   
Then wanda and her robo boyfriend are havin a jolly good time when grape's minions come qnd deztroy them and steve and all them bitches come in like "HAHA U THOUGHT BIH" and then they all fight and the avengers win cause ofc.   
While this is all happening Thor is in spave with the guardians and starlord feels threatened cause thor has a big pp and starlord doesnt. but the rest of them live him especially rocket. thor hqs lost everything which sucks ass lik rip thor ur brother and ur parents are dead and u killed ur sisyer qnd ur bf is on earth so,,, rip.   
Fast forward a bit and grape throws gamora off of a cliff bc why the hell not gotta get that stone amirite.   
Fast forward even more and theyre all in walanda like literally everyone bucky is there its totally chill then these bitches fuckin destroy wventhing and thwres a big fight. then thanos arrives and wanda has to rip out vision's stone which is really sad. AFTER SHE RIPS IT OUT FUCKIN,,, thanos redoes time and takes it himself. also dr strane savrified his stone for tony's life. fuckin bitch. anyway, thor tried to stip thanks but he doesnt aim right.  
Then grape snapped fingers and-  
OH I DONT FEEL SO GOOD MR STARK  
I DONT WANNA GO I  
IM NOT READY TO GO  
IM SORRT  
"steve"  
"this is not a place to die"  
"motherf-"


End file.
